


Appalachian Lover

by imaginationtherapy



Series: Appalachian Wanderer [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Nature, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy





	Appalachian Lover

She is in love—not with a man—but with a mountain.   
Every once and a while when she needs to feel wild again, she slips from society’s straight jacket and becomes the mist that enfolds the mountain mornings. As the sun rises, she dissipates with the fog and allows the wind to blow her from the valley up over the slopes. She caresses the leaves that adorn her love’s ridges and once again—she is free.  
She is loved.


End file.
